Life in Hogwarts
by lissa
Summary: two kids go to hogwarts fer their first year then something happens that will change their world forever. but who did it?
1. tale of two wizards

Disclaimer: Okay here's the deal I don't own any of the names from Harry Potter. Though I wish I did but I don't the brilliant J.K. Rowling does. Everything else I own and of course not my any of my friend's names I don't own either.   
A tale of two wizards  
Chapter one  
Hogwarts  
"What a beautiful day it is today. Not a single cloud on the sky. And all the birds singing and the bugs buzzing about and the flowers smelling wonderful and the grass greener than a green apple. And the trees full of new leaves. You know Skyler I love spring." Bradley talked as thought nothing could ever ruin a good day like this. He had no idea that his normal day would no longer be normal ever again. His mother came running out with a letter in her hand and looking taken back. "BRADLEY!!!" he thought he got another letter from the principle. He thought in his head what had he done now. "WHAT!" he hated getting in trouble but he loved to have fun. And of course his ideas of fun always got him into trouble. Even when he didn't do anything he seemed to get into trouble. Funny things were always happening to him. The other day he closed his eyes as he was about to get hit by the biggest bully in school. Then all of a sudden the kid had flew into the wall without him even touching the kid. He couldn't believe what had happened and then someone said that he had started it and he then got three weeks of detention. His mom pushed the letter into his hands brining him back to earth away from his thoughts. He looked down at the letter and opened it. He dropped the letter after he had finished reading it. Skyler picked it up and read it. She gasped. And kicked her brother. "OW! What was that for?" Bradley asked rubbing his now sore leg. "you got in and I didn't. its not fair. I do weird things too. Like that one time that nasty Sheila girl was messing with my makeup and I went to slap her in the back of her head and I heard her scream and when she turned around she looked like a clown. And she didn't even put any on." Skyler was so pissed of. She couldn't believe her nasty trouble making brother got into a school for witchcraft and wizardry and she didn't. now she would forever live in agony as her brother rubbed it into her face that he got in and she didn't. just then another owl flew over and landed on Skyler and their mom screamed as the tawny owl stuck out its leg with a letter attached. Skyler grabbed it quickly before her brother could get to it. She read the letter aloud. Now she also had a letter to Hogwarts. She ran around the yard happily screaming. This was a wonderful day for her. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley and get her and her brother's school supplies. She could hardly wait. Then her father walked out. She got scared. She knew her father was totally against magic. He got upset when their mother took them to magic shows. They knew it wasn't real. And then they learned about a real magic. A strong magic that actually existed. They had been walking down the street when they heard someone scream. She had grabbed her brother's arm. They moved forward with great caution to find someone being tortured with….what? There was nothing there to torture this person with. The their gaze moved to a tall person standing nearby with a stick in his had laughing. They would never forget the words they heard next. AVADA KEDAVRA!!! The words rang aloud in their ears. And their eyes they had shut for a bright green light had come out of the end of the stick and the person who had been screaming in pain of torture was now dead. They ran home and told their mother who instructed them not to tell their father. And they hadn't. it was their secret and no one had to know.  
Their father walked up to them. "congratulations my children. Finally u have made it into Hogwarts. A wonderful school. Its where I met your mother." their father said to them. Their mouths fell open. Their mother and father were wizards? How could this be? And why did they keep it from them for so long? It was all to much to handle in one day. They finally went inside after a few explanations while their mother cooked them a spectacular dinner by magic. Its like their world finally opened up their parents were using magic openly. They sat by the fire listening to their father's wild tales of running through the castles and looking for tunnels with his two best friends. At around midnight they went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.   
   
They got up early the next morning. And headed for Diagon Alley. There they got their wands and school supplies. Nothing could ruin their day. Not even the rain that started to fall while the kids were getting their owls. After they had all their stuff they went home to find trunks to put their things in. Loud chattering was going on while they searched for trunks and put all their books and robes and their clothes into them. In a few days they would finally be leaving for Hogwarts.   
a/n: I know this chapter was short but I am gonna try and make chapter two longer. When ever I get a chance right now my left arm is unusable so I am having a hard time typing with one hand. So don't freak out soon I will work on my other two stories when I get some inspiration. Just hold on to yer butts cuz I'll have them all updated in a few weeks. Two weeks and hopefully my arm will be better. And I am even thinking of posting my poem I wrote fer history class about September 11th. Who knows. Well any way happy valentines day!! I need some help with ideas so if u have any tell me thanx. liss 


	2. the mysterious bracelet

Disclaimer: okay in this chapter I do not own anything of j. k. rowling's and I also do not own anything that has anything to do with the series The witch Blade which belongs to the creator of the series on TV and the creators of the comic book series.   
Chapter two  
The mysterious bracelet  
Skyler was doing some last minute packing when she came upon an odd yet old looking bracelet in one of the old trunks. It was rather pretty. She shrugged and put it on. Then went back to packing. Later that evening her mother noticed the bracelet. "Hunny where did u find such a pretty bracelet?" her mother asked in an awed tone. Just then Skyler went into a daze. She started seeing a young women fighting with a handsome young man. When she snapped out of her day dream she noticed the bracelet was glowing. She knew then that this was not any ordinary bracelet and she knew she had some research to do on it. She didn't know it but her life was about to be changed for ever.   
  
The next morning Skyler went down to her father's study room and started looking through some old history books. She was just about to leave when she spotted an odd looking book. It was thick and large and the cover was old and faded. She decided to check it out. She pulled it off the shelf and went over to a table and sat down in the chair laying the book on the table. She opened it and looked at it. It had words in a language she knew must be thousands of years old and possible not used anymore. But what amazed her is that she could read it. The story was very interesting and then she noticed that it was the story of the bracelet. The bracelet once belonged to a woman knight who was named Cataine. She was stronger than any man. She owned an amazing bracelet known as the witches glove. It gave her enormous strength. One day a young handsome prince came along and asked Cataine to teach him how to fight with the sword and the bow and in return he would tutor her at night on how to love. In a battle Cataine died and her king Concabar was devastated. It was said that if a worthy human offering was made Cataine would return to lead Concabar's kingdom to victory. The druids had tried for thousands of years to bring back Cataine but they were unsuccessful. And eventually a few years later Concabar died. Skyler had been reading aloud and hadn't notice her bother walk in. He had been listening to her read the story aloud. skyler looked up when she noticed the medallion on the bracelet was glowing again. "what are u doing?" skyler asked suspiciously. "nothing. Just listening to you read a story in a language that has been dead for over a thousand years." he said mockingly. She had known that their house had once been part of a huge castle that laid upon this land. Maybe, she thought to herself, that this is the castle that Concabar lived in and these are his lands and that this bracelet was in an old trunk that once belonged to Cataine. Her brother walked over to her and looked at the bracelet. Then looked at his sister. She was in a daze again. Skyler closed her eyes and she started to see things from the past. Things from Cataine's life. She snapped her eyes open quickly. She was sweating badly and her brother had mysteriously left. Her father called to her. It was time to go to the train station. She picked up the book and took it up stairs and put it in her trunk then dragged it down the stairs with her owl, in its cage, strapped down to the top of it. They put everything in their car and went to the station.   
  
  
She sat quietly in a compartment with her brother. She eventually got bored and got out the book from her trunk. She looked to see if her brother was sleeping and thankfully he was. She began to read the story again. This time it was the full account of Concabar's death. The compartment door opened slightly and a gorgeous young man entered. "hello. Can I enter?" said the young boy. "ummm I guess so as long as u do not disturb my sleeping brother." skyler said to him with a droned uninterested voice. She was too wrapped up in the story to look at the boy who had interrupted her. "my name is Oliver. Oliver wood. What's yours?" "my name is skyler. Skyler Langston. Nice to meet you." She looked up at him this time and she nearly fell off the bench. He was so beautiful. With his dark hair and his Irish accent. (think about the lovely Sean Biggerstaff) he looked at her bracelet and smiled. "well I see u have the famous bracelet. That once belonged to the invincible young woman named Cataine." he had a mischievous smile. There was something he was hiding and Skyler knew it at once. She closed her eyes and shook her head yes at him and waited for the scenes to show her what he was hiding. She then knew it. He was related to Concabar. As she now realized that she herself was related to Cataine. She told him the whole story of how she found the bracelet and what she knew from the story. He just smiled at her and shook his head in agreement. Then she told him what she knew. He looked at her and he said " Skyler you are right. I am related to Concabar. But what u do not know is that the witches glove is going to cause you some problems this year and possibly even be blamed for crimes u didn't commit. I would be careful if I was you. Cataine used the glove to help her country now u must use it to protect your loved ones and your friends and your school. Use it well."   
  
A/n: it will be rated r soon. I'm trying to get to the good parts but u have to know about all of this first. I'm gonna try and have something happen in the 4th or maybe just maybe the 3rd depends on how skyler wants it to go. 


	3. The blade at its worst

Chapter 3  
The blade at its worst  
  
That night as Skyler lay awake in the girls dorm of Hogwarts she thought about her new life and what her point for owning the witches glove was for. Why was she chosen if she was chosen to wield the witch blade? It made absolutely no sense at all to her. She laid there still thinking to herself when she seen a dark figure moving in the room. She sat up quickly. She was looking for the bracelet to put it on incase she should need it to protect herself and then noticed that it was gone. And so was the dark figure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier that day  
  
Skyler walked up to her brother who was talking to a group of people. "Hey Skyler nice to see you here. I'd like you to meet a few of my new friends. This is Sam." He points to a girl with brown curly hair. "This is Cam. that's her boyfriend." He points to a young man next to the girl with curly hair. "That there is Seph. And that girl next is Liss." He pointed to two people next to the other two people he had just introduced. "And That's Jen And Zeph and Teva and Zach and Angel and Matt and Jack and Zimmy." he pointed to each one as he said their names. "hi everyone nice to meet you. I'm skyler, Bradley's twin sister." She shook everyone's hand.   
  
She walked around after meeting the new people and absent mindedly bumped into seph. "OH! Sorry excuse me I didn't see you there." skyler said surprised. "oh no problem" She looked down at her bracelet and it started glowing. She closed her eyes and a bloody death scene flashed before her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and seph wasn't there anymore. She shook her and headed towards the dungeons for her potions class.   
  
  
Skyler got up out of bed to go look for her bracelet. Who knows what could happen if it got into the wrong hands. She left the common room. She thought to herself that maybe that dark shadow was a friend who took it just to spite her. She went to go find it. She headed towards the library. She noticed a light on. She walked and seen that it was seph. She watched him from afar. Then left when she was sure that it wasn't him. Finally at around one in the morning she gave up and went back to bed. She would go find it in the morning.   
  
She woke up to a blood curdling scream. She got up and ran down the stairs to the common room. There on table lay seph's head and his blood all over the windows and floor. Skyler ran to the library and found his torso in the restricted section. She couldn't take it anymore. They had what the found of him cleaned up and put into a coffin. She went to breakfast and felt very badly for liss who didn't come because she made herself sick from crying. Skyler went to get some bread and screamed. There in the blood covered bread lay chunks and pieces of flesh. Other people were screaming as they found blood and flesh and legs or arms in their food. Who ever did this had justice wating for them. Skyler looked down and there on her wrist was the bracelet. This couldn't be true she would never kill anyone. She was gonna find the bastard that did this and make them pay dearly. 


End file.
